Seme!
by Youkai Of Hearts
Summary: Kantarou asks Haruka if he can be Seme, Haruka on the other hand isn’t thrilled and comes up with a solution to this little ordeal that they seem to have...HarukaxKantarou


**Tactics**

**Seme?**

**Pairing: **HarukaxKantarou

**Rating: **K -- T

**Summary: **Kantarou asks Haruka if he can be Seme, Haruka on the other hand isn't thrilled and comes up with a solution to this little ordeal that they seem to have…

**Warning: **This has a bit of bl, so if you don't like boyxboy relationships (yaoi) then turn round, because I refuse to get flamed if you do read this by accident and please children read the warnings before the story because just remember I warned you…

**Disclaim: **I do not own Tactics, Kantarou or anything else that rightfully belongs to Sakura Kinoshita and her partner, god bless them!!!

**Enjoy**

Kantarou was always known to be straightforward, that's what Haruka liked about him, when they both confessed to each other it was really a day to remember, however they did happen to come into a snag in the middle of their relationship, well it wasn't that serious, it was really something simple

Still the Demon eater did feel a great unease when he found Kantarou sitting beside him on the rooftop. Those red pools that drawn him into their watery depths that threatened to drown him, they were beautiful and completely gorgeous. Of course he wasn't the only one that gets drawn in by the scholar's looks.

He was the first one who made love to Kantarou though and man was that a night to remember, but enough about that.

"What is it Kantarou you going to stare at me all day?" Kantarou continued to stare, a red blush crossing his face, it seemed that he was still thinking on his decision, this was really how the whole predicament started in the first place.

"Haruka, can I be…" Haruka slowly rose to a sitting position as he looked at the exorcist, he was a bit worried because it had to be a serious matter, then again Haruka can easily be fooled, the immediate smile placed on Kantarou's lips in a mere second was more than obvious.

"Can I be Seme?"

"No" was the immediate reply, the demon placing his back unto the tiles once more and all that Kantarou did was pout as he folded his arms "Why not?" Haruka closed his eyes with the usual nonchalant reply

"Lets see…your not exactly…" he opened one eye, trailing up Kantarou's body then closed once more "The right height"

"Since when did height have to do with being seme?"

To be honest Haruka didn't really have anything on Kantarou that wouldn't make him seme, but the thought of Kantarou being dominant isn't really what the demon eater had signed up for, he had to think of some excuse, so he picked the height as a scapegoat if you will.

"You're more of an Uke Kantarou…" Kantarou whimpered as he pounces on his lover childishly "Mou…But Haruka I don't want to be a Uke throughout the whole relationship!! Can't I be seme please?"

"What's wrong with being Uke?" Haruka narrowed those black orbs as he pushed Kantarou off him and pinned him under the roof tiles, shoving his lips unto Kantarou's as he gave him a passionate kiss that left the young man completely moaning and panting when they broke apart for breath.

"W-Well…w-when you look down one me I…I feel…" Kantarou turned his eyes away, still feeling a little bit embarrassed in what he was about to say

"Feel what?" Haruka pinned his body on top of Kantarou's. His breath running down the scholar's neck, Kantarou shivered as he wrapped his arms around the crook of the demons neck as he replied in a gentle whisper, that sounded so sweet as the birds flew above their home, singing a wonderful choir which fit the setting so well that it seemed like something from a painting.

"E-Embarrassed…" Haruka fell into silence for a moment before he chuckled at his lover "What do you have to be embarrassed about?" Kantarou snapped childishly, he seemed annoyed at that little remark.

"It's just…well…well…I…I just feel a little bit short you know…" Haruka didn't know what Kantarou was talking about, he closed his eyes placing his forehead against Kantarou's which made the young man flinch, the exorcist's skin felt so warm under Haruka's touch, this was one of the many things that the Onikui loved about him. His gentleness, his hair, eyes, body but more importantly, he loved Kantarou for the way he is now and not someone completely different…

Haruka reopened his eyes to meet enchanted reds "So…What is it that you're trying to say to me Kantarou?" Kantarou blushed, his eyes darting to his left side before he whispered "M-My body you know…when…when we…you know…you always seem to have your shirt on and I'm…well…" Kantarou looked so cute when he's speechless and this was something that Haruka has changed in Kantarou or a while now.

"I never realised you were concerned with something like that…hm…Kantarou…I have a little idea…" Kantarou gulped when he heard that, the tone in his lover's voice was what set him off.

"We'll kiss each other and the person who takes control gets to be seme for the entire relationship, if either of us fails then one of us will be Uke…does that sound fair?" Kantarou thought about the proposal through his head for a couple of minutes, and then nodded in acceptance to the challenge that has been handed to him.

"Okay…"

Haruka got off Kantarou so that he's basically sitting beside him, Kantarou sat up, his cheeks still a bit red, he turned his face to Haruka as they both kissed, the time when they started and it already seemed that Kantarou was losing, but to Haruka's surprise, the red eyed boy seemed to be a bit more stronger than he had anticipated in the first place, the thought of Kantarou being dominant flashed through the Tengu's mind, no way he was going to let that happen

This was where desperate times call for desperate measures…

Haruka leaned his body more closer to Kantarou, nipping the scholar's lower lip, the silvered haired man's eyes went wide open in shock when Haruka's tongue thrusts into his mouth and wrestled his tongue, he felt his back being pushed back unto the tiles, Kantarou could even feel _**someone's**_ hand sliding from his waist to his thigh and then from that moment onwards did things get a little bit…

Out of hand

_**Grope**_

"Agh…" Haruka smirked into the kiss, his left hand roaming all over the young man's body, slowly bringing it up to Kantarou's chest area as he slid it under the top half of the hakama, his long delicate fingertips smoothly going down his lover's chest which got another moan out of Kantarou's lips.

When Haruka broke the kiss he grinned, like the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland, narrowing his eyes as he whispered in Kantarou's right ear while the said scholar was panting breathlessly

"Looks like I win…Kantarou" Kantarou frowned before making a tiny pout "Mou, Haruka you cheated!!"

"Did I? I didn't say anything about touching the other now did I?" Kantarou froze for a moment before growling

"Grr…Haruka you play dirty…" Haruka gave Kantarou a peck on his lips while he slowly removed the top half of his master's hakama while muttering "Maybe but you still lost, which means that you're still the Uke right?" Kantarou's blush darkened as he snapped

"Haruka you mad, we can't do that out here in broad daylight?!"

"Don't care I can't hold it back anymore…"

"B-But what is somebody is watching?!"

"Let them watch"

**End**

**Youkai Of Hearts: **Just a sweet cuddly oneshot for you guys, hope you liked it :)


End file.
